Data storage systems migrate data between high-cost and low-cost storage media, such as from high speed storage devices, such as an electronic data storage device, to slower devices, such as optical discs, magnetic disks, magnetic tape drives, and the like. These slower devices are often organized into redundant arrays of independent disks (“RAID”) configurations to provide fault tolerance and improved data access performance.
After data migration, a data verification process is often used to determine whether the data migrated was accurately translated and is complete. There are times when a target data storage medium fails, and/or the data is overwritten, and/or the data is corrupted, thereby resulting in loss of some or all of the migrated data. Where only some of the data is lost the end result is often still a complete loss of data, because no way exists to rebuild a complete data set from portions of the migrated data.